MY DREAM
by Pioner
Summary: Cindy, seorang gadis asal Indonesia yang baru-baru ini fanatik dengan dunia Kpop. Dia sangat menyukai BB yang baru 2 tahun berlayar, BTS. Karena sebuah kabar burung, Cindy merasa frustasi. Akhirnya ia membuat janji dengan pemilik akun twitter @BTS-twt, tidak dengan semuanya, hanya seorang. Cindy bukanlah seorang yang akan melanggar janjinya walaupun janji itu adalah kecerobohannya.
1. Prolog (edited)

**_MY DREAM_**

 **–PROLOG-**

 _ **Pioner**_

 **Cast : All BTS member & staff, Cindy(original character), Kim Sae-Ron, Lee Yoo Bi, IU, Qiu XinYi (SNH48), Kang Seul Gi (Red Velvet), Kim Yerim (Red Velvet)**

Cindy, gadis remaja yang menjalani hidupnya biasa-biasa saja seperti remaja gadis pada umumnya. Gadis yang ber-basic Jpop yang sepertinya tidak akan terpengaruh dunia Kpop, namun ternyata sebaliknya. Dikarenakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan, gadis ini sangat fanatik dengan Boyband asal Korea, BTS.

Juga, karena janji yang dia buat di akun twitternya, membuatnya terjebak dalam 'usaha untuk masa depan yang akan menyulitkan dirinya'. Mau tak mau dia harus tetap berusaha agar tidak melanggar janjinya dengan Kim Seok Jin.

Hari-hari biasa yang biasanya dia lewati, kini menjadi hari-hari berat dalam tahunnya. Di tahun ke-3 masa SMAnya ini, selain dia harus belajar dengan giat supaya lulus dengan nilai terbaik + masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang dia inginkan, dia juga harus berlatih fisik lebih ekstra untuk menambah tinggi badannya. Kenapa? Sederhana, supaya dalam urusan tinggi badan dia tidak kalah saing dengan rivalnya di audisi BigHit Ent.

Lalu, setelah usaha begitu keras yang Cindy lakukan, mungkinkah ia mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya di Korea? Apakah dia benar-benar akan lolos audisi dan menjadi trainee BigHit Ent.? Atau bahkan akan debut dalam beberapa tahun?

Bagaimanakah perasaannya terhadap Kim Seok Jin? Tetapkah cinta searah? Ada apa dengan Suga?

Tidakkah kalian penasaran dengan kehidupan yang harus Cindy jalani?

Lanjut atau stop?

 **Huaaaaaaaa TTATT maafkan Pioner ya~ Pioner harus mengganti cast JHOPE dengan SUGA TTATT**

 **setelah Pioner renungkan, Pioner nggak tega sama peran JHOPE di cerita ini TTATT**

 **Mungkin bakalan beraaaat banget buat hidup JHOPE :'(**

 **Oh ya, buat reader yang sudah membaca prolog ini sebelum dilakukan pengeditan (sebenernya file dihapus dulu, ini upload baru -_-) maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kecerobohan Pioner yaa :'(**

 **Terimakasih untuk para pembaca :'D**

 **Dan Pioner juga sangat sangat BERTERIMAKASIH apabila pembaca rela memberikan review untuk Fanfic pertama Pioner :')**

 **Oke! Pioner tunggu review dari kalian yaaa~ love you~ 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Siapapun CAST disini adalah milik agensi mereka, orang tua mereka, dan Allah swt. bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya, OC milik sayaaaa 3**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Cast : All BTS member & staff, Cindy (original character), teman Cindy (Jessica, Eka, Safira), keluarga Cindy, Kim Sae-Ron, Lee Yoo Bi, IU, Qiu XinYi (SNH48), Kang Seul Gi (Red Velvet), Kim Yerim (Red Velvet)**

 **Pair : Suga-Cindy-Jin**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : typo, gaje, kata kata aneh, cerita aneh (?), straight ff**

 **Summary : Cindy, seorang gadis asal Indonesia yang baru-baru ini fanatik dengan dunia Kpop. Dia sangat menyukai BB yang baru 2 tahun berlayar, BTS. Karena sebuah kabar burung, Cindy merasa frustasi. Akhirnya ia membuat janji dengan pemilik akun twitter BTS-twt, tidak dengan semuanya, hanya seorang. Cindy bukanlah seorang yang akan melanggar janjinya walaupun janji itu adalah kecerobohannya.**

 **NB : Pembaca~ sudah diumumkan sebelumnya pada Prolog yang sudah diedit, bahwa ada cast utama yang diganti yaa~ Yaitu JHOPE akan digantikan oleh SUGA. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan karena kecerobohan Pioner yaa.. Oh ya, pada chap 1 ini, member BTS dan cast lain selain Cindy dan temannya belum muncul. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya** **:)**

Oke, saatnya dimulai...

 ** _-My Dream-_**

 ** _Pioner_**

 ** _\- Chapter 1 : Janjiku..Kecerobohanku.. -_**

.

.

 _-Happy reading!-_

.

-2015-

.

"Jessica! Gerakanmu salah! Ulangi semua dari awal!"

.

"Safira! Kamu harusnya kesini baru kesini, jangan buru-buru. Ikutin lagunya, nikmatin. Ulangi dari awal !"

.

"oke, cukup! Istirahat lalu pulang. Terimakasih~" membungkukan badan kemudian bertepuk tangan.

Yak! Itulah kegiatan Cindy di hari ini, berlatih dance berasama anggota tim dance covernya. Sebagai leader yang baik, ia harus menguasai gerakan serta posisi-posisi para anggota lain sebelum dimulai latihan, ya supaya dia bisa melatih anggota-anggotanya. Tim dance cover-nya berkiblat ke Jpop, Kpop belum menjadi minatnya.

"Kak Cindy, minta video dance covernya dong. Nih, flashdiskku", Jessica menyerahkan flashdisknya.

Cindy menerima flasdisk itu, "yang mana? Semua buat project ini?" memandangi Jessica.

"iya Kak~" jawab Jessica singkat bersamaan dengan cengiran manisnya.

"okay"

Waktu istirahat mereka diisi dengan mengobrol dan makan camilan. Obrolan mereka tampak sangat menyenangkan, sering kali salah satu anggota menggoda anggota lain untuk memperamaikan suasana. Beberapa anggota ada yang memilih diam sambil mendengarkan musik, tetapi tetap duduk dekat para anggota lainnya dan terkadang pula ikut menggoda, ya hanya ikut menggoda.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, udah jam setengah 5 ini, takut nggak ada bis. Hehee.." Cindy membereskan barang bawaannya kemudian berdiri dan bersalaman dengan semua anggota tim dance covernya.

Tentang Cindy, dia lahir di tahun 2000. Saat ini ia menduduki kelas 10 di SMA terfavorit di daerahnya. Dia tipe perempuan yang periang dan juga moody. Cindy bisa dibilang pendek, tingginya hanya sekitar 155cm, malah mungkin kurang dari 155cm. Matanya lebar, berwarna coklat, kulit putih bersih khas Indonesia. Cindy memeiliki rambut hitam pekat yang panjangnya se-dada, rambut bergelombang ringan dan tidak menggunakan poni depan. Teman-temanya menyukainya, ntah kenapa. Yang sering ia dengar, katanya pipinya empuk padahal dia bukan pemilik pipi chubby, yap! Pipinya tirus, tapi teman-temannya suka sekali mencubit atau mencium pipinya. Teman laki-lakinya pun sering mengatakan kepadanya terang-terangan kalau dia ini perempuan yang manis dan imut, hanya saja dia pendek. Walau begitu, Cindy tidak sombong, ia akan tetap tersenyum ramah kepada siapa saja yang menatapnya, sikapnya yang sopan juga keceriaannya membuat siapapun yang di dekatnya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Cindy segera membersihkan diri, cukup lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, ia mengoleskan hand&body lotion ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, kemudian mengenakan baby doll pendek soft pink bergambarkan hello kitty di depan. Sesudah itu semua, ia duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya. Dengan segera menghidupkan laptop kesayangannya dan menyambungkan flashdisk milik Jessica ke laptopnya. Keisengannnya muncul, sebelum mengcopy suatu file dari laptopnya ke flashdisk milik orang lain , ia akan mengecek semua file yang ada di flashdisk itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan salah satu video yang membuatnya penasaran, dan segera ingin melihatnya. Play!

.

"ring basket? Cowok?"

.

"korea?! Hoo..Jessica kpopers ya."

.

"keren! Ini BB apaaaaa?!" seru Cindy dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum atas apa yang ia lihat.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengcopy video itu ke laptopnya, tak lupa ke _smartphone_ nya. Cindy sangat penasaran dengan BB yang satu ini. Itulah pertama kalinya ia menjadi fangirl dan menyukai dunia Kpop.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Eka! Eka!" keributan yang Cindy buat dengan teriakannya.

"Apa Cin?" jawab santai Eka.

Cindy berlari kecil kearah bangku Eka setelah meletakkan tas punggung pink miliknya di bangku terdepan di kelasnya, "Ini lihaaat. Ini nama BB apa?" sambil menyodorkan _smartphone_ nya dan memperlihatkan video BB Korea itu kehadapan Eka.

.lihat..

.lihat...

"Ini BTS, war of hormone judul MV nya" Jawab Eka juga sedikit bingung.

"BTS? War of Hormone?" Raut muka aneh yang Cindy ekspresikan, menurutnya itu judul yang aneh.

"Sebentar lagi BTS mau comeback juga." Eka beri informasi dengan ekspresi cool-nya.

"comeback? Maksudnya Kak?" Cindy benar-benar awam tentang dunia Kpop!

"mm..gimana ya jelasinnya? Ngeluarin album baru." Penjelasan singkat dari Eka.

"huoooo! Ntar kalo uda rilis kabar-kabarin ya kak!" Ekspresi dan teriakan riang Cindy muncul.

"hm..ya" Jawaban singkat Eka.

.

Awal mula itu juga, ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan Eka, teman sekelasnya. Teman akrab baru. Cindy mulai merasa lebih nyaman bersama Eka. Dari saat itu Cindy mulai menganggap Eka seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Waktu terus berjalan. Waktu terus berputar tak berhenti. Seiring perjalanan waktu itu pula, ia lebih mengenal anggota-anggota BTS, mulai menghafalnya. Hingga saat MV terbaru muncul di y**tube dengan judul 'I NEED U', Cindy sudah tidak kebingungan membedakan anggotanya. Dan ia pun sudah memiliki biasnya, Kim Seok Jin. Cindy bingung, kenapa ia tertarik dengan Jin. Di matanya, Jin terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Ya, berawal dari MV Boy In Luv, Cindy jadi mengidolakan Kim Seok Jin. Bukankah memang Jin terlihat seperti pangeran?

.

Berbulan-bulan telah dilaluinya, dengan segudang aktivitas yang ia tekuni dan tak lupa segala video yang muncul pada Channel BangtanTV juga ia ikuti. Sekarang sudah akhir semester di kelas 10, saat ini pula ia sudah tidak mengikuti kegiatan dance covernya. Namun, walaupun sudah tidak lagi beraktivitas bersama anggota tim dance covernya, ia tetap aktif menghubungi anggota-anggota agar tidak terjadi kerenggangan hubungan satu sama lain.

.

"Kak! Ini tangannya V!" heboh Cindy di privat chat w****app.

Cindy terus menyepam chat di jendela privat chat w****app Eka. Eka dengan sabar menanggapinya. Hahahaa.. kemunculan MV baru membuat Eka kewalahan menangani Cindy yang awam di dunia Kpop. Benar-benar kelakuan Cindy.

Kemunculan MV 'DOPE' cukup membuat Cindy heboh, Kim Seok Jin yang mengenakan setelan dokter di MV itu dan mengalungkan stetoskop dilehernya, tampak sanga menawan di mata Cindy. Walaupun ia hanya bisa mengenali jari-jari V, tidak dengan jari-jari milik Jin, itu tidak akan membuatnya buruk dalam hal bias-membias (?).

.

Waktu terus berjalan~ hingga saat ini sudah di hari dimana liburan kenaikan kelas. Beberapa hari sebelum masuk sekolah, Cindy menemukan artikel yang berisi hubungan Jin dengan seorang wanita ketika dia iseng membuka browser yang memang tujuannya itu mencari kabar terbaru BTS. Memang bukan Jin lah yang di wawancarai dalam artikel ini, melainkan si wanita itu. Tetapi, itu cukup membuat Cindy sedih, galau, sakit hati.

"Jadi gini ya rasanya jadi fangirl? Menyakitkan yaaa. Perasaan cinta yang searah. Baper. Galau. Huaa huaa.." gumam Cindy sambil memandangi wallpaper _smartpone_ nya –JIN-.

Esoknya, Eka juga membagikan artikel yang membahas tentang hal yang sama dan membuat Cindy lebih galau, dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mereka berdua sama sama patah hati. /3

Dalam hati terdalam Cindy, Cindy tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ntah itu hanya hoax atau benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi ia juga berpikir bahwa ia tidak boleh berperilaku seperti itu, ia sadar ia siapa. Maka dari itu, ia mengecek twitternya setiap waktu, untuk mengatak sesuatu pada Kim Seok Jin, biasnya.

Terus menunggu.

Terus menunggu, sampai Kim Seok Jin meng-update twitternya.

Dan yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya muncul, update twitter dari Kim Seok Jin.

Awalnya ia ragu, ia berfikir 'apa ini tidak berlebihan ya? Apa aku melakukan hal yang memalukan? Apa aku akan melanggar janjiku?'

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, jadi aku akan berjuang!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan penuh semangat.

Dalam update twitter dari Kim Seok Jin itu, Cindy memberikan komentar.

 ** _"_** ** _Jin-ssi BTS_twt , please don't like other girls there. Wait for me. A few years from now. I would have my debut in the same agency with you. Then we will become friends. I promise."_**

Send ! –klik- 

**Terimakasih~**


End file.
